


neville’s best memory

by goldengalaxies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on the ‘there’s no need to call me sir professor’ scene, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Dumbledore's Army, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Fanart, POV Neville Longbottom, Patronus, Set during Half Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengalaxies/pseuds/goldengalaxies
Summary: (what memory is good enough to get Neville to peform a patronus?)





	neville’s best memory

**Author's Note:**

> Based on fanart by @wingedcorgiart
> 
> it took me so godamn long to find this frickin scene, for some reason i thought it happened in book one? idek it’s been a while, okay?
> 
> anyway, since it’s not actually set in book 1, the DA is kept going in this au bc otherwise the timelines don’t work out :)

Neville is glad they continued DA meetings, despite the lack of Umbridge this year.

He’d learnt so much from last years ‘classes’. He couldn’t even do a simple expelliarmus before, and, now he’s working his way up to spelling a corporeal patronus!

And, let’s face it, he still needs all the help he can get from the others, being in Sixth year. They’re already having to prepare for next years NEWTS and Neville is scared. Especially since Professor Snape now teaches DADA. He’d only just escaped him in potions and now he’s swapped lessons. It’s just Neville’s luck.

The galleon burns in his pocket. He smiles as he takes it out. ‘This afternoon, 5 o’clock’ it reads.

He can’t wait.

* * *

“Expecto patronum.” Neville repeats for the sixteenth time. Again, the same as all the other attempts, only a small white light materialises. He sighs in frustration.

He needs to think of another memory.

“Expecto patronum!” He says, screwing his eyes shut, attempting to concentrate on the memory. He cracks an eye open. Not even a light this time.

Okay, obviously, he was thinking of the wrong kind of memory.

Of course... he could try a more recent one. But- no. It’s definitely not enough to produce a corporal patronus, surely. It was rather amazing, though. And, it was only a few weeks ago in class that it happened, so it’s still fresh in his mind.

Well, it’s worth a shot. He shrugs to himself.

“Expecto patronum!” Neville shouts, and at last, something more than a whisp of light emerges from his wand.

His _first_ corporal patrounus.

Neville’s lips blossomed into a beam, entranced by the glow of his patronus. It was a lion, rolling around on the floor, pouncing and roaring at the other students.

“Well done, Neville!” Harry grins at him, clapping him on the back in congratulations, before moving onto Padma, correcting her wand grip.

“Thanks, Harry.” Neville snickers. Harry gives him an odd look and opens his mouth as if to say something, but it distracted before he can speak, by a small fire Padma started.

Ginny smiles at him from where she stands with her brothers, giving him a thumbs up. His lion pounces towards her, playfully pawing at her skirts.

She lets out a laugh, and spells her own patronus into being, letting her horse gallop around his lion. His lion chases her horse for a few seconds before it disappears.

He feels almost disappointed by the short amount of time his patronus stayed for. He grins to himself despite this.

He knows he can use _that_ memory again though, it’s practically seared into all of their brains. Well, those who were there to witness it, anyway.

“Neville!” It’s Luna. He swings around to look at her, his wand still loosely gripped in his hand. “You produced a corporeal patronus!”

She smiles at him dreamily. “You must have thought of an incredibly happy memory.”

His eyes flicker over to Harry where he stands next to Ginny, arms wrapped around her back, fixing her stance.

His lips press together as he hums noncommittally to Luna as he pictures the memory.

 _The_ _whole_ _class_ _had_ _looked_ _round_ _and_ _now_ _watched_ _as_ _Snape_ _righted_ _himself_ , _scowling_.

“ _Do_ _you_ _remember_ _me_ _telling_ _you_ _we_ _are_ _practising_ _non_ - _verbal_ _spells_ , _Potter?_ ”

“ _Yes_ ,” _said_ _Harry_ _stiffly_.

“ _Yes_ _sir_.”

“ _There’s_ _no_ _need_ _to call me ‘sir’, Professor.”_

_Everyone gaped at Harry, as silence reigned through out the classroom. Neville and many others in the class- including Hermione, who looked positively scandalised- gasped aloud._

_Snape turned a furious shade of fuchsia, as the class began snickering, even the Slytherins joining in._

_Harry himself seemed a little shocked at his own outburst, compared to Ron, Dean and Seamus who were all grinning as if Christmas had come early._

_Snape tried to regain the classes attention, punishing Harry with detention, but there was something about being verbally destroyed by a pupil that took away any remaining dignity._

_In short, this was the best day of Neville’s life._

He can’t help but laugh to himself as he thinks of the memory. Luna is still looking at him, blinking owlishly, seemingly waiting for an answer so he replies.

“Yeah. It’s a pretty good one.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed this lil drabble :)
> 
> my first hp fic so idk how the characteristation was but eh🤷
> 
> thanks for reading pls leave a comment/kudos i love hearing ur feedback! <3


End file.
